Protect Me II
by The QAS
Summary: Jamie goes back to NY for a week, but feels out of place with muggles. Allison starts to suspect something about her best friend. Toby starts acting strange-And that's just the beginning!
1. I go home

**Protect Me, part 2! ;)**

* * *

All of the other kids kept on whinning about how unfair and telling me how lucky I was that I got to miss a week of school, since they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in the UK.

Arthur Weasley agreed to drive me to the airport, he insisted on me telling him every little detail about airplanes.

Toby hadn't acted any different ever since that "episode" we had a number of days ago. So I just figured it was a scab, he didn't want me touching because it would hurt. When Mr. Weasley dropped me off I thanked him and then headed for the airport. Little did I know I was about to plunge head-first into a whole new set of problems...

* * *

"Do you need any help, sweetheart?" asked a flight attendant.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Where's your parents?"

"My dad's waiting for me at the gate once I get back New York."

"Who's taking you now?"

"Myself," I answered stiffly, starting to get annoyed.

"Without an adult? Are you sure you don't need any help."

"I'm _fine_!" I said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"There's my girl!" daddy exclaimed as I got off the plane.

"Daddy!" I ran into his arms like a five-year-old, I hadn't realized until then just how much I had missed him.

I started crying. "I love you so much! And I'm sorry I left even though you didn't want me to!"

"No, I'm sorry. You needed this, I was just being selfish trying to keep you all to myself. How's Toby been?"

Toby barked in delight, and jumped on my dad so hard, he fell down.

People were starting to stare at us. "Maybe we should talk more in the car," I sugguested.

* * *

As dad drove me to Allison's parents' zoo we talked the entire way.

"How did you like the room I got set up for you?"

"What ro-oh, the TV room! That was you!"

"Yeah, it took me a while to convince the school to let you have it. Apparently electricity goes crazy with magic. But I explained to them that most muggle children would die of bordom without electricity in their lives!"

I laughed. "You got that right!"

* * *

**I know this was sort, I'll try to make the next longer. What do you think? **

**Any thoughts? Questions? Ideas? Critisism? **

**Let me know! **

**And leave review! ;) **

**~The QAS**


	2. I get a message from a snake

**Alright, I'm so proud of myself for going along with this story, usaully I just bail on them after a chapter or two!**

* * *

Here's the thing about Allison: She's a little on the weird side. She has a family of six kids including herself. Her older brother is married with a baby, her second oldest brother is in college, she has a sister in high school, and another in eighth grade, then comes her, and then her youngest sister who's in second grade. She has reddish/brown hair and violet eyes-yes, _violet_. Their really pretty too! You will never catch her wearing matching socks on her feet, and she likes to wear really bright colors like lime green, neon pink, really really strong shades of blue, green, red, and purple, and indigo, just to name a few. Allison's the kind of person who stands out in a crowd--even in New York!

Her parents work at the zoo, and she likes to help them out. She's best with marine mammals like whales, otters, seals, and dolphins. Sometimes she likes to make clicking sounds with her tongh, she says she talking to the dolphins. I always thought she was joking about that--but with someone like Allison--you never know.

She has an unatrual amount of energy. She has ADHD and can't sit still for more than ten seconds. She's really really hyper and is flexible--she also likes to play with monkeys, can you guess why?

If anyone loves animals more than I do, it's her.

Yep, she's a crazy one, but I would have her any other way.

* * *

"JAMIE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw me. She quickly dropped the bucket of fish she was feeding the sea lions, and hopped over the fence.

"I missed you SOOOOOOOOOOO much!" she hugged me so tight I was sure I'd die from sufication alone!

Toby barked.

"Hey, Toby!" she hugged him too, and her jumped on her and licked her face.

I looked at her. She was sopping wet, in crocs, her hair was in two uneven pigails, she was in a tie die bathing suit, and her purple eyes sparkling in the sunset.

"Come on, there's a surprise for you!" she annouced, dragging me with her.

We zoomed halfway across the zoo.

By the time we stopped, my head was spinning.

Something splashed in my face. Sea water.

I blinked a couple of times. "Dolphins?"

Allison nodded. She pointed to a very small one. "That's Jamie."

I remembered the e-mail.

"We dedicated a dolphin show to you. That was the surprise."

"Aw, thanks."

"No prob."

We went to watch the show together.

* * *

At the end of the dolphin show, they let me ride on the dolphin. They asked if I wanted to swim with sharks, or ride a killer whale, I politely refused.

But then things went wrong.

"Oh, Jamie."

I knew that voice.

Trying to ignore it, I kept talking to Allison, and my other close friend-Emma, Lizzie, and Sophie.

Lizzie was talking about the new house she had moved into just after I left.

"So what do you think, Jamie?"

"What?" I blinked, I hadn't been paying attention since Lizzie talked.

"That's awesome," I said.

Emma looked hurt.

"Awesome?" Sophie whispered in my ear, "her hamster just died."

Emma started crying.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Jamie, come on! I have an important messsssssssssssssage for you!"

"Oh, shut up!"

The girls looked at me.

"I hate you!" Emma cried, and she ran away.

"No, I didn't mean-I wasn't talking to-Emma wait!"

Sophie gave me a look. "That was **real** sensitive, Jamie," and she went after her.

Lizzie checked her watch. "I have to go home, now. Bye, Jamie."

Allison looked at me. "I'm confuzzled," she said, "why did you say that to Emma? You're always so sensitive to animals."

"Look, I-never mind."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm FINE!" I snapped.

Allison looked back in alarm, Toby whimpered and back up.

"Oooooookaay, maybe you just need some alone time. But, Jamie, you can tell me anything you know. I won't laugh."

Before I could answer she took off. "Ba-bye!"

I was alone with Toby.

* * *

I turned to the snake. "What?" I demanded.

"The dark lord hassssssss a messsssssssage, and he wisssssssssssssssshhhes me to give it to you."

"Voldy-poo?" I asked, "what does he want with ME?"

The snake's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not speak of him like that."

I rolled my eyes. "And you want me to listen to a snake?"

"If the lord heard that, you would be surverely punissssssssssshhed."

"Whatever. What's the message?"

"He wantssssssssssss you to join him."

"Huh?"

"He would like you on hisssssssssss team."

"In what, dodgeball?"

"No, in the war."

"So, the dark lord of evil, wants me on his team of death eaters?"

"Yessssssssssssss, that isssss correct."

"Tell him to get lost!"

"Excusssssssse me?"

"I'm not intrested."

"Why not?"

"I'm not huge on joining 'the movement of evil'."

"There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to sssssssseek it."

"Look, I'm not a Natzi, you can forget about it. If the jerk's so intrested, tell him to get off his lazy butt and tell me himself."

The snake looked shoked. "As you wisssssssh, but think about it."

"I don't need to."

"You will regret thosssssse wordsssssssss, Goldberg," he said as he slithered away.

Allison stepped out from the bushes. Her face was white as chalk. "What are doing?" she demanded.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. My dog talks to me

"What were you doing?" Allison demanded.

"Nothing."

"You were doing something. Were you...talking to that snake?"

"No," I lied, "why does that seen strange to you? You talk to dolphins!"

"Good point."

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner was great. My dad, Toby, and I went over to Allison's house, Lizzie was also there.

We had invited Emma, but she refused, still mad about my comment on her hamster.

I felt bad, I really did, but what was I going to say? That I wasn't talking to her, but to a snake?

We played games and talked. But something felt missing. I kind of missed being at Hogwarts.

* * *

When it was finally time to go home it was past eleven. But I wasn't at all tired.

Dad and me thanked them, and he drove us back.

* * *

"Good night, Toby," I said pulling the covers over my bed.

_Good night,_ he said.

I closed my eyes for a second, when I realized something was wrong. Toby **said**?

I sat upright. "T-Toby?" I said in a quivering voice.

His ears perked up. _Yeah? _

"Oh my god!"

_What? _

"You talk!"

_Well, yeah--wait, how can you understand me? _

"I-I don't know. Something's wrong."

_Ya' think?

* * *

_**Uh oh! What happened? Has Jamie finally lost it? **

Review to find out!


	4. Toby makes a crash landing

**Daughter of Athena, you're 2 smart 4 me! That's no fair! lol and yes, my pename stands for something, but I can't give any personal information, because my mom would ground me so badly :p **

* * *

_So, you can understand me?_ Toby asked.

I managed a nod.

_Cool! Oh, I've always wanted this! Can I have a cookie?_

"No!"

His ears went down._ Okay_.

"Look, I--you scab," I realized looking at him. "I-it's gone!"

Toby looked surprised. _Is it? Sweet!_

Most kids would think it was awesome if their pets could talk to them, but frankly, I descovered in the wizard world, if something seems too good to be true, it usually is.

Maybe the scab had something to do with this.

"You may be right!" Great, my dog's smarter than me. ""How did you get that thing, anyway?"

_When that Lucius dude tried to kill you, he stabbed me with his wand! he recalled, maybe some of the magic came out from it, and into me, and since you cantalk to snakes, you can understand me too! Maybe I have other powers!--Maybe I can FLY!!!_

Toby climbed onto my bed.

He jumped once._ Up._

"Toby, I don't think--"

He jumped twice. _Up._

"That it'll w--"

He jumped a third time. _And.._.--he crashed onto the floor...-- _Down._

My dad came in. "Jamie, why are you still awake?"

"Toby was trying to fly."

"What?!"

"He can talk!"

"And I repeat: What?!"

"Toby is magic!"

My looked at me like I was crazy. "Go to sleep, Honey."

_Maybe you should write a letter to that Dumbledore person?_ Toby sugguested.

"Good idea--but how will I get an owl?"

_Hold on_--Toby opened the door with his paws, ran downstairs, and minutes later he was back with a screetching owl in his mouth.

_Tah-dah!_

"Ooooooookaaay, not what I meant."

* * *

**I'm going to Miami for six days for spring break. My mom won't let me bring my laptop :(**

**So, I'll only be able to update if I get a few lucky moments on her computer. Sorry guys, I'll try my best to update. **

**Because I'm leaving in a few hours.**


	5. An owl from England pays me a visit

**Wow, I thought I'd never get online! **

**Thank god our hotel room has a computer!**

* * *

So, what do you want to do frst?" Allison asked. I was hanging out with her for the day. "Do you want to sneek into my brother's room and play on his playstation? Or do you want to go out and have our pitbulls scare the neighbors? OR do you want to just go online and google up random words?"

"Or how 'bout we go sneek into your fridge and steel some ice cream!"

"Good call!"

We went down and ate so much, I was sure I'd explode!

"What now?" I asked.

Allison raised her hand as if she was in school. "How about you tell me what been bothering you?"

I forced a laugh. "What do ya' mean?"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impateintly. "Well?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Come on! You're talking to the girl who has more friends that are dolphins or tigers than human. You're talking to the girl, who taught an elephant to snort the ABC's. YOU'RE talking to the girl that-"

"Okay, okay," I said. "I get it. It's just that-"

SCREEEEEEETCH! A large barn owl flew to the window with a letter in its tallons.

"Woah," Allison muttered. "I thought owls only were awake durring the night!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, THAT'S what's weird."

"Hey, look! It has a note!" She reached for the owl.

"Stop it!"

She looked back, confused. "Why? What's wrong now?" she demanded.

"We don't know what's in it, it could be a bomb!"

She scoffed. "No one trains owls to deliver dangerous things, that's pigeons!"

"Yeah, but still, you shouldn't-"

Too late, she opened it.

"This is weird paper, what is this, parchment? Who uses parchment anymore?"

"Allison, listen to me now, give that back or I'll..."

"Or you'll..."

"I'll...okay, I don't know WHAT I'll do, bt you better hand it over."

"Oh, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," said Allison, shaking her head, pitying, "so much you don't understand in this world," she put her arm on my shoulder, "I'm just going to open it. No harm done."

"No," I yanked it out of her hand. "You can't!"

"I can do anything I want!" she cried angrily, grabbing it back.

"Allison, wait!"

Her eyes skimmed the note from Hogwarts. When she was done she looked me directly so I couldn't look away.

"You've got** a lot** of explaining to do, Missy!"


	6. My dog gives me advice

_So, you told her everything?_ Toby asked.

"Yep, pretty much. Except for the thing about how some wizards don't like muggles. I didn't want to make her feel bad."

_You do realize what this means, don't you?_

"YES!-...I mean no."

_The Ministry will be after her if they find out! Do you know what they do to muggles who know about us? They erase their memories!_

"WHAT?!" I demanded. "How do you know this?"

_I heard them talking about it._

"How could you've heard them? You were always with me, surely I would've heard too."

Toby scoffed. _Not with those weak human ears!_

I glared at him.

_No offense,_ he added quickly.

"What are we going to do?"

_Don't know. By the way, what did that letter say?_

"Oh yeah, I forgot to read it. Here it goes," I pulled the crumpled piece of parchment out of my pocket.

**_Dear Jamie and Toby,_**

**_This sounds very peculiar to me. I'm not sure I quite get what you are saying._**

**_Perhaps we could talk more about this when you return._**

**_It seems very odd for a human to communicate with any animal--besides snakes of course._**

**_Come to my office when you get back after you are settled in._**

**_There is something else I wish to descuss with you as well._**

**_Have a wonderful rest of vacation,_**

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

For a moment neither of us spoke.

_He has a long name,_ commented Toby.

"Yeah." My head was spinning, this was just too much! Dumbledore, Allison, Toby, the snake--I didn't know what to do! And why did _I_, of all people, have to be in this siduation? Why me?

_You okay?_ Toby asked, conserned.

"No, no I'm NOT okay! Everything's going wrong!" I burried my face in my pillow.

Toby nudged me considerately. _Come on, it's alright._

"No it's not!" I sobbed. "I don't know what to do! I can't handle this!"

_Just take a deep breath, count to ten, and eat a jar of peanut butter. _

"Okay, I'll-wait, _peanut butter_? Why **peanut butter**?"

_It always makes me feel better._


	7. Puppy faces and peanut butter

I gave Toby some peanut butter, and made myself a PB&J sandwich.

We ate quietly and awkwardly.

When Toby was finished, he licked his lips, then glanced at me hopefully.

"Sorry, boy," I said, "I can't give you anymore, you'll get sick."

_Pretty please?_ he cocked his head to full power his cuteness.

I tried to look away, but it's just so hard when they look at you like that.

To be even more annoying, Toby came up to me, and actually put his head in my lap!

"Stop it!"

He hung his head in shame._ I'm sowwie._

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you win." I gave him some.

_The face always wins!_ Toby barked in victory.

"Hey, Jamie," dad said coming home.

"Hi, daddy."

"Give me a hug, sweetie!"

I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I'd been away less than two months, and I got an early break, I wanted to cheerish every moment of it.

"I have a surprise for you! We're going to the movies with Allison's family and than having pizza and ice cream."

"Yay!" I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be a normal kid.

_Those stupid places never allow dogs,_ Toby grumbled, _it's racist! Racist, I tell you!_


	8. Fear strikes

"That was the best movie ever!" Allison exclaimed.

"All we saw were the peviews, **before **they kicked us out for talking."

"I KNOW!" she laughed, unlocking the door to her house. The adults were at my house, talking about boring things. So we asked if we could play at Allison's next door.

As soon as she unlocked it, we knew something was wrong.

The house was a mess, everything was everywhere-not to different from normal, but this wasn't the same. The burgler alarm was completely ruined. And worst of all, there was no sound of any of their pets coming to greet us.

Allison's family keeps three animals in the house. They have two pit bulls that were recued from a shelter, and a rare tropical parakeet.

There was a whimper in the corner.

One of the pits was nearly crushed to death by the shandaler that had fallen on him.

The other was found in the kitchen, tied up in ropes.

Squakers, the parrot, was found on the bathroom floor, dead.

I saw something I'd never seen in Allison's eyes. It scared me.

It was silent for a moment, then:

"_**WHAT KIND ON SICK, TWISTED CREATURE WOULD DO THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" **_

Allison never yells unless an animal is being mistreated. But this shout, it was so loud I bet the people in Hogwarts heard it!

The pit bulls whimpered. They got along with the bird, so they didn't kill it.

She was shaking in anger, then burst into tears.

"I don't know," I mummbled. Then I saw something on the floor.

It was a lantern. Weird, most burglers use flashlights, but then I saw engraved on it, in fancy letters read:

Property of Ministry of Magic

It couldn't be...

They had come, like Toby had said.

They had come to remove Allison's memorey.

And had killed in innocent parrot in the process.

To most people this is a crime to kill and rare animal.

To me and Allison, it was not.

It was cold-blooded murder.

* * *

**Here's what hapened: A troop of aurors were sent to get rid of her memorey, and the kids were having sleepovers. Except Allison who was at the movies with her parents and Jamie. When they came, they used magic to destroy the burgler alarm. But the dog's were still on them. So they used a spell on one to tie it up with ropes, and the other ran away. But then the parrot came and pooped on their heads. They tried to get rid of it by shooing it away, but it kept coming and dug it's tallons into them. So, they had enough, and used a spell that would only injure a normal human or even dog, but this bird was so small, it hit something pointed and bled to death. The aurors went home around that time.**

**I hate the ministry of magic!**

**Review in memorey of Swakers.**


	9. We have some unexpected guests

Well, this was just great! The goverment was after my best friend, I had accidently murdered an endangered bird, the Voldemort dude wanted something from me, and thanks to a "certain German Shepherd", I no longer had any peanut butter!

"Allison, I'm so-"

"How could someone do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but Allison, we need to get out before they come ba-"

The door opened.

The dogs growled.

"Wh-who-who's th-there?" Allison whimpered, holding the parrot's body tightly to her chest. I had never seen her so scared before. Her face was as white as a sheet.

"We come from the Ministry of Magic," one said. There were three in all.

"What do you want?" asked Allison, gathering up her courage.

"Hold still, muggle girl," the left one said slowly, raising his wand, as if afraid she might bite, "this won't hurt a bit."

"What-"

"Abli-"

"NO!" I stepped in front of her. I wished I had Toby with me. Those stupid adults, I bet they all went to get coffie and took the dog with them!

"Step aside, little girl."

That did it. I HATE when people call me little girl. "Leave us alone! Go away!"

"Jamie, what's happening? Who are these people?"

"Wizards."

"Wizards?" she stared at them in awe. "Cool."

"No, not cool, they want to-"

"Enough!" the middle one shouted, speaking for the first time. "I'm tired, I had a long day of work, let's just get this over with and move on with our lives."

"But why do you have to do this?" I insisted. "She's not hurting anyone!"

"Look, you're just a child, you have no bisnes to be telling an adult what to do. Besides, once one muggle knows, they tell everybody about it."

"I've known Allsion my entire life! She's kept all of my secrets. Besides, even if she did say, no one would believe her!"

"Hey!" she protested.

"You are too young to understand. Now step aside, and let me do my job."

"But-"

The middle one picked me up and held me.

The guy said some weird words, and a spark shot out of his wand...


	10. My dog mocks me

**I stopped getting reviews...WAAH!!! :...(

* * *

**Only miliseconds before the spell hit her, a figure at light speed pushed her down just in time.

Toby!

_There's no need to fear, Super Toby is here!_

The startled wizards tried to come after her, but Toby growled, barring his teeth, teeth that could easily rip through flesh with power of over 280 pounds per square inch.

The wizards decided that now would be good time to go home.

Allison looked at me, terrified. "Well you could've warned me!"

"Look, I didn't know! I-" I looked down at Toby, "thanks, Toby."

_Can I have that cookie, now?_

"Fine," I took a sugar cookie from out of my pocket book and tossed it to him, them of course, I had to feed the pit bulls too.

"What were they doing?"

I figured there was no hiding the truth from Allison. "They-they were trying to earase your memorey."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry, if I'd known that-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she spat, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!"

"I didn't know!"

"I'm outta here!"

"Wait, you can't! They'll come back, probably with more of them, let me help you! It's the least I could-"

"I don't need help from YOU," she said coldly.

She headed for the door, I tried to come after her but Toby grabbed my shirt in his teeth.

"Let me go!"

_Let her go, Jamie._

"What? I can't just leave her!"

_She'll be back in about ten seconds._

"That's stupid, she wouldn't-"

The door opened. "I thought about it," Allison said, "and I changed my mind."

_I won't say I told you so._

* * *

**Please review, pretty please? *MAKE PUPPY FACE***


	11. Toby bites off more than he can chew

**Hey Diomond Sunshine, thanx 4 the review! Yep, Allison is fun! She is based off of one of my friends who is extremely random and weird, myself, and my other not-nearly-as-random-though friend, and a bit of my own character who is no one in particular.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Read and review ;)**

* * *

Okay we came up with a solution for Allison if the wizards came again. She was given something to wear around her wrist and an identical one was attached to Toby's collar. If anything happened she would press the red button on it and we would know (except we forgot one little detail: if it does happen how do we get to her.) Dad gave it to me, it's used as a tracking device, or to keep in touch in the police force.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley along with a couple dozen other kids were there to greet me. They threw a party with all vegetarian foods.

"Do you want a biscut?" Fred (I think) offered.

"Umm...sure," well I was hungry, Toby had eaten all the snacks on the plane.

He handed me the cookie.

_Wait, stop!_ Toby sniffed the air,_ it's a trick, they put something in it!_

"Oh, shut up," I said, "you just want it for yourself!"

_No, I'm serious, Jamie! Don't-_

I took a bite. "Mmmm! I don't know what you're talking about, Toby, there are delish-" I saw a feather on my arm.

"What the-"

More and more came, soon, I was covered in them! I had turned into an ostrich!

It lasted about twenty seconds, I was too shocked to do anything. Everyone laughed hysterically.

"YOU," I said, spiting out the last of the feathers, "ARE. SO. DEAD."

But the twins were too busy laughing to notice my face get red. They were rolling on the floor.

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. Those jerks! How could they humiliate me like that?

You're going to pay for that, Toby growled, no one messes with my master!

Once the boys were on their feet again, Toby ran over to Fred-no George-or was it Fred? Nope, I was right, it was George, and bit his shoe, tearing off the end.

You could see his toes wiggling in his socks.

"Oh no," he said, "mum is not going to be happy about this."

But Toby was nowhere near finnished, as the boys tried to make a break for it, Toby grabbed Fred by the ankle with nothing but his teeth! And started to drag him away.

"No! No!" he wailed, "it's taking me to its cave!"

George ran for his brother. But Toby was so strong he pulled them both away.

I wiped the tears from my face, someone handed me a hankercheif.

"Thanks," I said. Then I looked back. It was Malfoy.

Why was he being nice to me.

"What did I tell you about the Weasleys? They're nothing but back-stabbing tradors!"

I laughed. "Don't worry, I think after the little lesson Toby has taught them, they'll never mess with me again!"

Draco, to my shock, actually laughed back. He smiled (which was a creepy sight,) "You know," he said, "you might be a Slytherin after all."

* * *

**Yep, I think the Weasley twins will leave her alone! **

**PLease review, or I'll send Toby after you!**

* * *


	12. Bad News

**I know it's been forever since I wrote, sorry :P**

* * *

Ever since then, all the Slytherins decided I was their new best friend. No one teased Toby or mocked my muggle background, it was pretty cool. I felt I finally was able to fit in.

"Professor?" I asked, opening the door to is office. I was about to have the dreaded meeting with Dumbledore.

"Ah, Jamie, come in."

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No thanks."

_I'm in the mood for sugar!_ Toby announced.

"Don't even think about it."

His ears went down._ Okay._

"So from what I hear your dog has been talking to you?"

"Yeah, look, I know it sounds weird and all, but I'm not joking! I-"

"I believe you. But there seems to be a much bigger consern at the moment."

"What is it?"

"There is something I need to tell you...something that should have been said a long time ago..."

He stopped talking.

"Go on...." I said.

"I was making a dramatic pause. Anyway, it seems that our old friend Voldemort has taken interest in you."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What would the evil lord of murder want with me?"

_Well, what about that snake?_ Toby asked.

"We do not know. But it is very important that no mater what you stay away from his team, is that understood?"

I saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Toby nuzzled me. _I'll protect you, Jamie_, he said, _I'll fight nine death eaters at once! I'll take them down with one paw, I'll-_

"I'm sure you will, Toby."

"And..." Dumbledore looked pained. "I'm sorry to tell you this but...we have recently been informed that your father......he has been taken hostage by him."

* * *

**Review and I promise to update tomarrow!**


	13. Toby makes a plan

The color drained from my face.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie, I-"

I burst into tears, Dumbledore came over to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

Toby barred his teeth. Yeah, don't touch her!

I thought it couldn't get any worse. How could this happen?

Tears still streaming down my face, I got up and left without another word.

* * *

I stayed in bed the entire day. I didn't get for for classes, or even meals. I felt as if the entire world had come falling down on me.

I burried my face in my pillow.

What are you doing lying around, Jamie? Toby demanded.

"What's the point of even getting up?"

To save dad! Duh! Wow, humans are slow.

"What do you mean?"

I mean we go rescue him.

"And how do you sugguest we do that?"

Okay, here's the plan, we trick that Draco dude into telling us where the death eaters are.

"And how do we do THAT?"

You ask too many questions! Just follow my lead.

I felt a huge knot in my stomach as I followed my dog to a plan that could save...or kill....


	14. Dead end

I peeked in the common room. Malfoy was there with his feet up on the table (big shocker) and he was eating some kind of fancy expensive-looking chocolates (again, shocker.)

I put on a big fake smile on my face.

"You better hope this works," I told Toby through clenched teeth.

_Come on, Jamie. Have a little faith in me. Can you name one time I messed up?_

I opened my mouth to speak.

_Don't answer that. But please, I really think he'll fall for it._

"I really think you're wrong, Toby. I mean, Malfoy may be evil, but he's not stupid. His goons cover that."

_Hey, who ever said he was evil? His father is, sure. But he's really not that bad. Remember yesterday when he gave me a cookie?_

"Toby, the only reason you got that was because when you bit his leg he dropped the cookie he was eating."

Yeah well...we're getting off topic. Let's just try out my plan.

"Fine, let's try your stupid plan," I muttered, returning the fake smile to my face. I stepped into the room. "Hi, Malfoy!" I said.

"Um...hello, Jamie," he said, confused. "Don't you have class or something?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "transfiguration. But I don't mind missing it, I highly doubt McGonagall will miss me too much."

Draco smirked.

"Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The smirk drained from his face. "I-it's my free period."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Of course it is," I said, pushing him over making room for myself on the large sofa, and then I helped myself to one of the chocolates. Malfoy scowled, but didn't say anything.

_Psst! Jamie, what are you doing this was not part of the plan!_

"I forgot what I was supposed to do," I mouthed, "now I'm improvising."

_There's no improvising! You wrote what you're supposed to say on you hand!_

I looked at my hand. The marker had smudged. Not my smartest move.

Malfoy was looking at me curiously, so I smiled. Then I remembered what I was supposed to say.

"So, what does your father do?"

"He works at the ministry," Draco said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "One of the highest ranking members, actually."

"Like Arthur Weasley?" I asked, knowing it would make him annoyed.

"No! Nothing like that filthy-muggle-loving-good-for-nothing-disgrace-to-all-purebloods man! _My _father has a job that actually pays."

"Oh," I said, that was not the answer I was hoping for.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "No reason. I was just wondering what kind of jobs people have in the wizard world."

"Okay. I heard about you're father. I-I'm sorry."

I looked at him in awe. Malfoy was the last person I expected to be sorry for anyone, let alone a muggle. "You are?" I asked.

"Well, sure. I mean, he sonded alright-for a muggle, anyway."

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

He tried to look confused, but there was no mistaking the horror in his eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about? How on earth would I know?"

I took a deep breath, what I was about to say was very risky. "Because I know your father works for Voldemort."

Malfoy's eyes widened with horror, he looked around cautiosly, as if half-expecting Voldemort to jump out f nowhere and attack him right now. He turned to me, his voice was shaky. "Don't say that name!"

"Why not? I'm not afraid. Voldemort! Voldemort! VOLDEMORT!"

"Stop it!"

"Volde-" he covered my mouth with his hand. "morthh" I licked his hand, and he let go.

"Jamie, that's disgusting!"

"Works every time. Now, tell me what you know about my father. And don't lie to me, I know very well that your father happens to be one of his favorites!"

I expected him to deny it, or hex me and run away, but instead the words that came out of his mouth were: "Who told you?"

"Dumbledore."

"Ugh! That blasted fool! How dare he!"

"So it is true!"

"I never said that!"

Toby growled.

Malfoy tried to make a run for it, but Toby was too fast, blocking the door with his whole body.

He pointed his wand at me, but I could tell it was shaking, I easily took it from his hand. "I'll take that, thanks."

_Hah! Hah! Oh, we got you now, sucker!_ Toby barked with triumph.

Seeing there was no way out of this, he sighed. "Okay, the truth is, my father did it. He kidnapped your dad. But I don't know where they're keeping him-I swear, they didn't tell me!"

I backed off a little bit, deadly mistake. "So, you're say tha-"

Malfoy grabbed his wand back. Buy the time I realized what he was doing-it was already too late. "Petrificus totalus!" he shout at me and Toby.

Suddenly, I couldn't move. Not at all.

"You'll be with your stupid muggle father soon, Goldberg!" he sneered.

* * *

**Wow, it's been forever since I updated! Sorry about that guys, I was busy with like a trillion and six other things. Anyway, review!**


End file.
